RedLullaby
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: In the beginning a fire burned away all that she knew. She was then swept up into an English orphanage for geniuses. She decided to stay in the city yet someone from the orphanage decides to mix up her plans. \\ BBxOC, rape (mild) [completed]
1. Prologue

**Enjoy the first installment of _RedLullaby_!**

* * *

**• ―Prologue― •**

* * *

I raced down the streets of London, already twenty minutes late to my meeting downtown. I guess that's what I get for not setting my alarm clock last night. When I rounded a corner I felt someone latch onto my arm and pull me into an alleyway. Great, what I needed was for something _else_ to stall me before my meeting.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. I struggled to get out their grasp but their grip much too was strong. I felt a needle press into my shoulder. When a sharp pain began forming the world faded to nothing.

* * *

When my vision returned I found myself in a room where it was too dark to see anything. I immediately moved to stand but I was pulled back. My wrists and ankles were strapped to something. I just lay there seemingly forever, contemplating weather to scream or remain completely silent. My thoughts were brought to a halt when I heard the opening of a door and the flickering of a light.

"I see you're awake." A voice said. I recognized it straight away.

"Backup, is that you?" I got silence as a response. "What did you kidnap me for? I had things to do today." I grunted in frustration. Backup was an interesting character indeed. I met him back at the orphanage I grew up in.

"I needed you for something." He finally replied. He still wasn't exactly in my field of vision. "I'm surprised you stayed in England all these years."

"I have no business in Korea and Japan. Can you let me go now?" I darted my eyes frantically around trying to find him.

"I don't like your contact." He said. He sounded somewhat closer now. Now that he mentioned it I felt the air hitting my left eye. "It's rare to see a person with two different colored eyes. Yet on a girl with Asian descent it must be phenomenal." I rested my head back, giving up on trying to see him now.

"Backup, please let me go." I sighed. Suddenly he came clearly into my vision. He looked the same and different at the same time. His eyes seemed to be brighter hue and he looked so lonely and depressed that a part of me actually felt empathy for him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He sighed. The soft tone of his voice almost fooled me.

"What do you need me for then?" I asked.

"I believed I used the past tense of the word. But in the near future I may need you again." He then leaned down closer to me until our noses were almost touching. "Now," he breathed, "to make sure you don't leave." I gulped at the possibilities of what was going to happen next.

* * *

Backup unstrapped me from the bed yet I remained motionless. He left room, saying he would return and locked the door behind him. When I heard it shut I felt a wall of emotions hit me like a slap in the face.

I've been used by him. I was his now for no purposeful reason. I curled into fetal position on the bed sheets though my bare body was chilled to the bone. Silent tears begun to roll uncontrollably down my cheeks. Their bitter salty taste filled my mouth.

Backup reentered the room. "You can call me Beyond now. I'm no longer a backup plan." He announced. I slowly nodded. "Did I make you cry?" I heard him approach me.

I whimpered and held my knees tighter to my chest. I felt his hands trace imaginary patterns on my back in his attempt to comfort me. I couldn't help but squeak at his touch. "P-please stop B-Beyond," I choked out. Yet he didn't.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He then scooped me up in his arms and held me tightly to his own chest. I reached out to push him away but only ended up clutching the fabric of his shirt. My skin involuntarily heated from his close contact. "This was the only way to make you stay."

More tears poured down. "I understand. I was just…" I trailed off as my voice cracked.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Beyond pressed his cheek against mine. "You're not going to forgive me?"

I pulled myself away from him and grasped the bed sheets up to my neck. I let this deafening silence answer for me.


	2. Chapter 1: Sketching an Outline of Care

**I don't own _Death Note_ or _Los Angeles: BB Murder Case_. Sorry if you didn't know that.**

* * *

**• ―Sketching an Outline of Care― •**

* * *

I flipped through the new sketchbook I got. The pages smelled like they've been freshly peeled off their tree trunks. I combed my room for a ruler and got to work. As I was tracing a pattern of triangles I heard the front door open. Beyond hadn't told me that he was going out today. But then again he hardly ever tells me anything but to not leave the house.

"What are you drawing dear?" Beyond asked when he busted into my room. I winced at the pet name, yet he either didn't notice or ignored it.

"A fractal," I swiftly answered. "And a fractal is a pattern when you take one shape and put it inside another. I'm doing a circle inside of a triangle." Beyond watched me for a second longer before leaving.

"I have a name picked out for you now!" Beyond suddenly called out. I dropped my sketchbook and raced to him. He was leaning against the kitchen counter eating a jar of jelly or jam with his bare hands.

"What is it?" I asked. I was more excited than I thought I'd be about this.

"It's Hong Yoon-Ra," he took another scoop of jam and smeared it all over his face while eating it. "I've decided to keep your Korean roots. You know the Japanese equivalent, right?"

I nodded. "It'll be Hon'Yun Ra, right?" He smiled, showing bits of fruit from the jam stuck between his teeth.

I sighed as I picked up a paper towel, dampened it, and wiped his face, teeth, and hands clean like he was a baby just learning how to eat. When I finished my own hands were sticky. I went to the sink to wash them off. As I was drying my hands I felt Beyond wrap his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I felt his ever steady heartbeat on the back of my head. "You cared for me." He murmured directly in my ear. "Does that mean forgive me?" I shuddered as he breathed against my ear.

"I believe I have no choice but to forgive you." I replied. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What if I make you do things that you'll regret doing?"

I snorted. "Who said you can make me do anything?" I countered mockingly; though he knew perfectly well that he permanently brought out my meek and submissive side towards him.

Beyond chuckled and turned me around. An odd grin was plastered on his face. "You underestimate me my dear." He exclaimed. He then spun me around a few times and dipped me down as if we were doing the tango. I found myself smiling also, which he laughed at. "Would you like to go out to eat tonight?" My smiled immediately faded.

"But didn't you tell me not to–" he pressed a finger against my lips.

"Yes or no question my dear." He prompted. I speechlessly nodded. "Good, good," Beyond muttered. "Go wear what you like. I don't really have a place in mind.


	3. Chapter 2: Eyes Tell All

**Thanks to Miyu Mizuki for the follow.**

**And thanks to AnoifEaterofOrcs and RandomAsRainbows for the reviews.**

* * *

**• ―Eyes Tell All― •**

* * *

Beyond and I unintentionally wore similar outfits. Red shirts, him black pants, and me a black skirt. The skirt was a bit too high for my liking. I tried to cover my legs with a pair of high boots. Perhaps I shouldn't let Beyond get clothes for me anymore.

"Where are we eating?" I asked him. I was so excited at the mere thought of going outside that I forgot to put on my brown contact and cover up the scar on my palm.

"I was thinking Italian." Beyond thoughtfully murmured. I linked my arm to his to give others the "couple" vibe. Yet Beyond seemed genuinely surprised by this move. I giggled at him which seemed to lighten him up some.

The restaurant was gorgeous. Wine bottles hung from the ceiling, painting with original artwork adorned the walls, and the wine glasses seemed to sparkle despite the dim light.

The waitress, whose nametag read "Ersilia," gave us each a glass of water and menus. "That's not her real name. It's Adona Lombardi," Beyond said in a low voice when she left.

"How do you know that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"My apologies, dear," Beyond quickly muttered. He sounded like one of those pathetic kiss-up husbands on American sitcoms. "I'm afraid I haven't told you about my eyes." I stared into his eyes. Mine were more unusual than his to be honest.

"What's so special about them?" I prompted. I held back a laugh while taking a sip water.

"I can see people's real names and when they are going to die." I almost spat my water out. I ignored Beyond's concerned expression as I dabbed my mouth with a napkin.

"You're joking right?" Beyond just blinked. Now that he mentioned it I noticed that his eyes had a slight red tint to them.

"I'll explain more to you later," he reassured me. "But for now I'm actually craving something that's not strawberry jam."

* * *

Dinner was filling. Even Beyond seemed satisfied afterwards. When we arrived home I shrugged off my coat and placed my boots by the door out of habit. "Did you enjoy yourself dear?" Beyond asked from the kitchen. I went over to him.

"Actually, yes, I did." I unconsciously let a smile slip out.

"Now tell me this," Beyond unscrewed the lid off a jar, "have you ever had strawberry jam before?"

"Can't say I have," I replied. I noticed the mischievous expression he had. "Why?"

Instead of answering Beyond took my hand and placed it inside the jar. I felt the cool gooeyness seep through my fingers. When he took it out it looked like I was playing with blood if not for the bits of strawberry. "I'd prefer a spoon or something, but oh well." I muttered. I licked that jam off my index finger. It tasted too sweet for my liking.

"Do you like it?" He replaced the lid and put it back in the refrigerator.

"It's alright I guess. I don't see why you eat this all the time though." I frowned at my hand.

Before I could go to the sink Beyond took hold of my wrist. He then started to slowly lick the jam off my fingers. I helplessly blushed lightly at this. I then noticed that he slowly made his way up my arm until he was placing hot kisses along my shoulders.

I gasped as he roughly grabbed me. Placing one hand on his shoulder I looked into his eyes. I had a feeling that eyes were going to be an important part of my life one way or another.

Beyond then led me to the bedroom and placed me stomach-down on the bed. I felt his teeth tug at my lace, urging for me to take it off. I sighed and flipped over to face him. "Must we do this now?" I whispered. I squeaked when he suckled on my jaw.

"Please dear," his breath warmed my neck, "I'm out of sorts tonight." I momentarily forgot that I was just his pawn and comfort item.

"The washing machine's broken." I stated. Beyond looked up at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have to go to the Laundromat down the street to wash clothes." I plucked away from lint from his shirt.

Beyond tensed. "What make you think I'm letting you leave this house?"

I grinned. "I figured that you probably wouldn't want some stranger –who's most likely going to be male– to come here when I'm all by myself." Beyond had completely frozen in thought now. "And who knows," I chuckled under my breath, "I may just leave you for said man."

Beyond tucked himself into the crook of my neck and held me to him. "Please don't leave me like that," he repeated over and over in my ear. I was speechless at this. He actually needed me for something.

"Beyond Birthday," he looked up at me with pitifully sad eyes. I always found his childish side interesting. "I'll promise you that I won't leave you if you promise me one thing."

"What's that my dear?" I brushed some of the hair from his eyes.

"Promise me you won't do anything to my eyes." He chuckled and held me to his chest.

"I promised my dear, I promise."


	4. Chapter 3: South Korea's Rising Star

**Thanks to Doopleganger99 for the follow.**

* * *

**• ―South Korea's New Star― •**

* * *

"Wake up my dear." Beyond nudged me. I awoke to the sight of him zipping up two suitcases.

"What's going on Beyond?" I wiped my eyes and looked down to realize that I slept in my clothes in his room.

"I have a plan." Beyond handed me the smaller of the suitcases. "Yet it involves us taking a little trip to South Korea."

* * *

Taking a shower, walking to the airport, and boarding the airplane was all a haze. I just felt the tremendous urge to go back to sleep.

"Would you like to talk about eyes?" Beyond asked. He had been quiet (or I've been ignoring him) this whole time. I jumped a bit from his voice.

"Well it seems to me that we both have something unusual about our eyes." I stretched out my arms to wake myself up.

"Indeed," Beyond turned to the window. It was pitch black outside and most of the other passengers were closing theirs. "Tell me about yours first."

I shrugged. "There's not really much to tell. I have complete heterochromia, which means that one iris is a different color from the other. I'm not exactly sure why, maybe it got mutated or something. But the basically my left is green while the right is brown." I rested my head into the seat. "It's also very sensitive. Whenever I'm under stress, good or bad, it gets all bloodshot." I recalled the time when he snatched me off the streets of London. The next day for hours my eye had become red and irritated because of him.

"For me I told you I can see a person's true name and death date." He snapped his head to me. "For example you're Rhee Min-Chan. You've never told anyone that since you went to Wammy's." I gaped at him. Maybe he was actually telling the truth about this whole eye thing.

"What about my death date?" I asked in a low voice. I was wide awake now.

Beyond begun to pat and stroke my hair as if I was a cat. "That's something I won't tell you my dear. But I'll say that everyone's date changes. Sometimes it will slightly increase and sometimes it will rapidly decrease." I thought this over. He and I spoke for some time until I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Beyond basically dragged me to our hotel room. I was a bit unnerved at the thought of us only having one bed. But then again he was usually gone for the days and nights.

"Here's the plan," Beyond begun after he was convinced that I got my sleep out, "there's a new television show for up and rising aspiring talents." My eyes widened at this.

"What does that have to–" he shushed me.

"You're new name will be Kwang Bo-Gi, and your stage name will be GI. I have to work on your appearance." I pushed his finger from my face.

"I guess I have no choice in this, huh?" Beyond nodded. "What's the name of this show?"

"_Hangug-ui Jueojin Jaeneung_," Beyond said with a grin. He had captured the Korean accent near perfectly.

"_Korea's Got Talent_," I sighed. "I figured as much."


	5. Chapter 4: His Risky Plan

**• ―His Risky Plan― •**

* * *

Beyond had powered my face, reddened my lips, and brushed out my hair. For the past few minutes after that he began muttering to himself about how to style it. "What are you–" he hushed me. I was getting tired of being constantly interrupted.

Beyond brushed and combed my hair a few more times, then he dip-dyed the ends and half of bangs in a rainbow pattern. When he finished I looked at myself in the mirror. I was truly stunning.

"Now for the finishing touches," he handed a single green contact to me. Forgetting our promise I put it in.

"Since when could you do make up?" I asked him. He shrugged and handed me my outfit.

"You know that address, right?" I nodded. "I've heard you sing before, so I'm not worried about you." I smiled for a second then frowned. When had he heard me sing? He noticed and let a mischievous smirk play on his face. "Shower water doesn't exactly drown out all sounds."

* * *

I raced to get to the studio. In my outfit Beyond gave me a pink glove to cover my right hand, which he kept on apologized for as he did so.

I handed in my paperwork and taped a tag to my jacket. I was the fiftieth person. I watched many bad acts get sent home and just as many good acts move on. Soon it was my turn. I felt blinded by all the lights and the stares of the audience. I spotted Beyond in the very back immediately though.

I introduced myself to the judges. They seemed typical. There was an overly excited one, a neutral one, and a seemingly hard to please one.

I decided to choose a song whose name slipped my mind (but not the lyrics, thank goodness). What I liked about it was that the verses repeated them in different languages. First it was English, then Korean, then Japanese, Chinese, Italian, and then finishing with Spanish. When I finished each of the audience members were silent. I almost hung my head down. Had I sung _that_ badly?

One of the judges cleared his throat. "As you see everyone is speechless." The crowd was in awe but Beyond looked indifferent.

"I'm glad you're dressed like a star because you're definitely on your way to being one!" The cheery judge exclaimed. They voted me on.

* * *

"You never told me why I'm doing this." I replaced my clothes a pair of Beyond's boxers and one of his shirts, which he groaned to me about personal space and intrusion as I did so. I put my hair up in one of those buns I usually see the girls wear here and sat down with a steamy cup of noodles.

"The male judge, Shin Jae-Yun, is going to be my test subject." I blew the steam from noodles.

"What are you testing him for?" I burnt my tongue on my chopsticks but I continued eating anyway.

"I'm testing an old enemy of mine my dear." He leaned back in his seat. "You're going to get close to Shin for me. Then we're going to get rid of him and GI altogether." I frowned.

"I don't like the sound of this plan, but whatever you say." I ate my noodles in silence.

* * *

GI easily moved to the top and I managed to somewhat become friends, if not have an affair, with Jae-Yun. I soon won the entire competition and won Korea's hearts.

Jae signed me onto his records which I thanked him many times for. This was just the first month. Beyond wanted his plan to succeed in four months maximum. Yet my goal was to complete it in three.


	6. Chapter 5: A Woman's Rage

**I typed up three chapters today. You're welcome my audience.**

* * *

**• ―A Woman's Rage― •**

* * *

Beyond announced that I had an interview this afternoon. He redid my makeup and dyed my hair so that my left side was brown and the right blonde, yet the right side of my bangs were brown and the left was dyed rainbow once more. I felt like this was all too flamboyant for me.

Beyond choose for me to wear a poufy blue dress with a white shawl, boots, and glove. It felt more like a costume than dress really. I kept on stretching the dress hem down self-consciously, which Beyond kept on smacking my hands away for.

Oh Duck-Young, the hostess of the show, greeted and revved the crowd up about me. Beyond patted my shoulder before joining the audience. I introduced myself and greeted Duck-Young. It took some time for the audience to settle.

"I've decided to ask you questions that your fans have already asked you online." I nodded. I felt like my life had amounted to nodding and agreeing with everything. She pulled out some neon colored flashcards. "Are you wearing contacts?"

"Yes actually. But I can't take them out though."

"What's with the one-glove thing, like Michael Jackson right?" I faked a giggle.

"Well I cut my palm while cooking a little while ago, so I decided to cover it up." I pulled the glove down to show only a bit of the scar. I realized that it would be so easy to blow Beyond's cover to the world.

"Also your hair, who did it?" I was surprised on how swiftly Duck-Young moved onto the next subject. I thought that she would be sadly murmuring along with the audience.

I patted my hair while thinking. "My brother does it, along with my makeup and wardrobe." Duck-Young managed to get the exact label names of the products Beyond used.

"This is the last question, because this one will surely take the longest to answer." I nodded as I anxiously begun to pull at my dress' hem. I could practically feel Beyond's glare on me. "People have been noticing your closeness to _Korea's Got Talent_ judge, Shin Jae-Yun. Care you comment?" I glanced at Beyond. Now was my chance.

"What exactly are they saying Duck-Young-ssi?" I prompted. I put on a face of mock innocence.

Duck-Young put her cards away. "They say that you two are having an affair behind his new wife's back." I now had the option to deny it or approve it. Either way drama would ensue.

"I wish it was like that." I ran my fingers through my hair. "If he wasn't married to that woman, I'd most definitely take him for myself."

Duck-Young narrowed her eyes. "Would you do anything to get rid of her?"

"Perhaps," I let a smirk make way.

Duck-Young looked like she wanted to say more but the clock got her. She thanked me, the audience, and informed them that I would be preforming my demo in Japan.

When I went backstage Beyond appeared to be deep in thought. We were half-way to the hotel when he said, "You did well." It was like he just remembered that I was there.

* * *

**Yes, I stole Galaco's (a Vocaloid) hairstyle. I like her style but she can't sing, her voice bank is _sooo_ plain. (Google her to see what I'm talking about.)**

**And, yes, I mentioned Michael Jackson. I miss his smooth, buttery, milky voice (*inside joke,* yet I highly doubt that anyone my class is reading this).**

"**Oh" and "Duck-Young" are real Korean names. Her original name was "Sun-Li" but I had to change it that. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 6: Promises of the World

**Thanks to Loved N Broken for the follow.**

* * *

**• ―Promises of the World― •**

* * *

"What's the next step?" I asked Beyond. We were now, a month later, in Japan. The people in South Korea loved GI but Japan seemed to love her more. They affectionately called her "GI-chan."

Beyond rose to turn off the television. "When word goes around about your feelings toward Shin and his wife they'll surely come here to talk to you. I'm not going to tell you the next part because it requires much raw emotion on your part." I bit my lip and squinted my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you now questioning abilities as an actress?" Beyond smiled and patted my hair.

"No, no, don't comment. Just nod and agree like you usually do." I pouted as he began go burst into full out laughter. I slumped my head and gave a small nod.

When his laughing finally died down we sat in silence. When I looked back at him I noticed how he looked more dejected than usual, despite his sudden fit of hysterics a few minutes ago. I then realized that in a way we had broken both our promises to each other. I went over to Beyond and wrapped my arms around his back. More like his waist since I was so short. He stiffened for a moment. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I almost groaned at him. He was always apologizing for little things. "What are you sorry for exactly?" He took my hand and traced the scars. His initials, BB, were still perfectly visible. "You don't have to apologize to every little thing, you know." I sighed. "But since you are I guess I'm sorry for going with Jae-Yun."

Beyond turned around and gripped me to him. I could barely breathe because of his death grip. "You're not going to leave me, right?" I reassured him once more that I as staying.

Something that felt like raindrops suddenly fell on my shoulder. Was he actually crying? I tried to pull away from him but he held faster to me.

"Don't leave me." He said in English. "_Bùyào líkāi w__ǒ_, _watashi o hōchi shinaide kudasai_, _nal tteona jima_, _no me dejes_, _usiniache_, _non lasciarmi_." I felt near tears myself from his plea of languages. "Don't leave me please." He allowed me to pull back far enough to just look at his face. He was exactly crying but tears were spilling from his eyes ever so slowly.

I wiped his cheeks with my thumbs. "_W__ǒ__ b__ù__ hu__ì__ l__í__k__ā__i n__ǐ_, _watashi wa anata o nokosu koto wa arimasen_, _naega dangsin-eul tteonaji anh-eul geos-ibnida_, _no te voy a dejar_, _sitawaacha ninyi_, _non vi lascerò_." I repeated back. I held myself up and pecked his cheek, which was still damp.

"Can you–" I pressed my finger against his mouth. It was finally my turn to interrupt.

"I can." I got up and pressed my lips against his. He tasted like strawberries and the faintest touch of blood.

* * *

On the third month Jaw came alright. Along with his wife who Beyond told me was named Baik Bo-Ri. Jae looked pretty calm actually. But his wife couldn't be any more furious. "B," I called out, "the lovely couple is here!" Beyond appeared in no time. He introduced himself as my brother and convinced them to go outside with us.

Then at the right moment Beyond took Jae and I took his wife and rushed them into Jae's helicopter. I wasn't sure why exactly Jae came here by helicopter and how Beyond managed to highjack it. But by now I knew to find it best to not ask questions for the time being.

At first Jae and Bo-Ri were screaming for mercy at Beyond and me, but soon they became as silent as the air around us.

Beyond abruptly landed the craft on an abandoned island. We then turned toward the couple. A looked of fear was frozen on their faces. "Any last questions?" Beyond asked. I almost rolled my eyes at this.

Bo-Ri swallowed. "If you say you want Jae, than who is this man?" I was close to laughing in her face at such an idiotic question.

I snorted and looked her husband up and down. If he wasn't so terrified he probably would have a look of hope on his face. He was a good person somewhat. Yet it seems like all men were so easily bent with lust. "Why would I want _him_ when I have all I need right here?" I decided to push my boundaries since I was already on the edge. I grabbed Beyond by the collar and forced my mouth upon his. He seemed in shock as I struck my tongue in his warmth. "Do it now." I whispered in his ear before nibbling on the lobe. He grunted and pulled something from his pocket. I closed my eyes and heard two screeches before it was all over.

* * *

My body still tingled from the thought of my forced kiss with Beyond. When we returned back to the hotel he kept on staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. It took everything not to smirk at him.

Since I had a scrap of self-confidence I decided to continue this a bit longer. I put on a sheer night gown that Beyond had obviously picked out and made my way over to him. "Is something wrong? You haven't spoken a word since we came back." Beyond's ears perked some but he didn't answer. "Birthday, please talk to me." I started whimpering at him in an annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"What do you want Yoon-Ra?" I brightened at the use of my alias.

"I want a kiss before I go to sleep." Beyond finally looked at me. Slight pink had lit up his cheeks in adorable way. He pecked my nose and waved me off. "That's not a kiss." I pouted. Beyond groaned.

He then grabbed me by the back of the hair and mashed my lips onto his while rubbing the base of my back. When he let go I was actually dazed for a moment. Then the sudden redness of Beyond's cheeks brought me back to reality.

"Why are you blushing?" I teased him. Beyond took one of hands and placed it atop of his chest. His heart was beating at an unbelievable speed. I expected his heart to burst any moment. I smiled and took his hand, laying it on my own heart which was as steady as ever. "I guess we'll get used to each other someday." He nodded and waved me off again.

* * *

**English, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, Swahili, then Italian.**


	8. Chapter 7: Outcomes

**• ―Outcomes― •**

* * *

For days the news in Japan and Korea broadcasted nothing but the murders of Jae-Yun and Bo-Ri and the disappearance GI. But after three weeks or so it seemed like nobody cared about them anymore. Everyone seemed to move on to the next big thing, which was Changchang Jinjing, a dancer from China. Beyond and I relocated back to England just in case someone would recognize us.

"So," I bit my lip when we returned home, "did your plan work?"

Beyond shrugged. "In a way it did." He then hunched his shoulders over. "But most of the things you did were unplanned." I almost laughed.

"Are you saying that I kissing you was not according to your precious little plan?" His frown deepened. "My apologies Beyond. I guess I won't do that anymore." Beyond sighed.

"You can be very difficult sometimes." He muttered. I pounced over on his side of the couch.

"Well you know what they say, 'expect the–'"

"'–unexpected,' I know." Beyond finished.

I patted his head. "Somebody deserves a gold star for being so smart!" The corners of Beyond's mouth twitched upward a bit at this. "Now what?" I asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"We wait." Beyond returned to his emotionless façade. I found myself mimicking his actions.

I soon became bored again. Beyond had ate two jars of jam and showered in that same time frame. I decided to see if I could make him blush again. I styled my hair like a typical Japanese girl would and wore a white nightgown. "Oh Beyond!" I called. He turned to me with a rough look in his eyes. "Can you play with me?" I traced my fingers along his arm.

"What do you want now?" He spoke to me as if I was some animal annoying him.

I traced a finger along the outline of his ear. "I want you to play with me." He slouched over again. I took this silence though. I nuzzled my face into his arm then moved my way up to his shoulders. When I came to his face I paused. Beyond's eyes were closed and a pink tint brighten his cheeks. I placed myself in the crook of his neck and let my breath send small shivers through him.

Beyond held out one hand and slowly turned my face towards his. He placed butterfly kisses along my jawline as if I was as fragile as a porcelain doll.

After a while he laid me on the couch, placing my hands above my head in a dominant manner. I involuntarily whimpered, which I didn't expect him to notice. "Please my dear," he dropped his voice as if he was sharing a secret with me. "We haven't done this in a while."

I shook my head. We bickered for a few minutes until it led him to just doing as he pleased anyway. When he had finished he left me on the couch alone, bare and throbbing. Yet I found the urge to laugh at myself. I was the one who brought this on trying to see him blush again, which in a way did work out.

I thought over our whole trip to Korea and Japan. But my mind lingered longer over on our first kiss than the murders. When you kiss someone, does that mean you love them? I let that question echo through my thoughts until I drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Plan B

**I just made Min-Chan (aka Yoon-Ra). You can check out the link on my profile. I made her online since I don't trust my hand at drawing anime.**

**I also made the cover for this story which came out surprisingly good since I'm mediocre at making covers.**

**Enough of that, back to the story! And I don't own _Death Note_ and stuff.**

* * *

**• ―Plan B― •**

* * *

"Tell me what other skills you possess." Beyond said. He had decided to just waltz in while I was getting dressed. And he acted like he had no memory of last night, or this was just one thing he wasn't actually sorry for.

I horridly slipped on a skirt on to stop the feeling of him staring at me. "Well I can copy people's handwriting in most languages." I put on a pair of socks while thinking. "You obviously know that I have exceptional acting skills despite the fact that I'm really timid and such." I combed my brain for more ideas.

"You can just tell me things about yourself." Beyond prompted. I nodded.

"As you know my left eye is green and the right is brown. I can draw intricate patterns and op art. I'm allergic to dust and blueberries. And I became Korea's top pop icon for three months." I added the last one as an afterthought.

"There really isn't much to me compared to you." Beyond rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "I'm afraid I have another plan." I huffed at him. "It involves you having to meet L."

"Wait, who's…" then it hit me. "L" was the position that many of the geniuses of the orphanage were training for.

Beyond closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Mainly I just want to know L's location and keep you away from me during this."

I scoffed. "What's wrong with me?" I exaggerated hand movements in the air as if I was offended.

"I just don't want you to get involved in this way." Beyond swiftly got up and walked out the room. "I give you permission to leave this one time. Just be back by nightfall." I nodded again.

* * *

When I had returned from my day of just roaming around outside, Beyond and I immediately boarded a plane for Los Angeles. After the ride we crashed at a hotel. In the morning Beyond told me my portion of his plan.

"But how are we going to locate L _if_ he even comes here?"

Beyond smirked. "Leave it all to me." He patted my shoulder. "Now go get some sleep my dear. I need you to be alive for tomorrow." I sighed and headed off the bed, though I wasn't the slightest bit tired.


	10. Chapter 9: Lullabies of Red

**Fun Fact: The original title of this story was _Lullabies of Red_.**

**Thanks to aliceelric7 for the follow!**

* * *

**• ―Lullabies of Red― •**

* * *

I began to rarely see Beyond around the house. But when he was here he was always wearing a white shirt and dark contacts. He was also acting stranger than usual. He sat peculiarly like an owl and spoke in a monotone. The only thing that remained the same about him was his undying love for strawberry jam, which he seemed to double his supply of.

"I have a location." Beyond stated one day about a week later. His blank voice was killing me on the inside.

"Where is he then?" I turned off the T.V. and gave him my full attention.

"He's in a hotel on the other side of the city. I would prefer if you go there now." I sighed. I only knew my portion of the plan so far. I had no clue what Beyond was up to.

I hugged him as hard as I could. "I'll see you later then." Beyond gave a slight nod and handed me an index card. Other than that he remained motionless as I walked through the door.

* * *

Beyond had written the directions to the hotel in Roman numerals. I had no clue what was up with him and Roman numerals over good old Indian-Arabic ones. While I was deciphering them I managed to trip and tear my skirt. I was sure I would look disastrous by the time I made it to the place.

A few yards away from the building I flipped the card over. Beyond had rote "_Hong Yoon-Ra_" and a small red heart that had "_노래슬립_" written around it. What was "sleep song" supposed to mean?

As I shred the card and wandered inside the building I recalled the night in Japan when I sang Beyond to sleep. I remembered how he woke a few hours later and asked what the name of the song was. "It was a song my mother used to sing to me before I slept." I simply answered.

"It has to have a name though." Beyond urged.

I thought for a second. "How about 'Red Lullaby'? When I was younger I used to have red bed sheets. My father hated them though. He thought that red didn't suit little girls. Yet my mother loved the color." I felt a frown start to form. "Yet when those people lit our house on fire my mom sung it one last time to comfort me." I closed my eyes in remembrance. "It seems like everything burned up in red in the end."

Beyond stroked my hand. "Can you sing more lullabies of red to me?" I nodded and sang until he was long asleep and my voice had gone hoarse for the rest of the night.

I choked back a smile from the memory. I went through random rooms of the hotel until I found a kitchen. I found ingredients for various deserts aligned everywhere, especially sugar. Bags and containers of it seemed to be endless here. I leaned against a sack of flour and let myself doze.

When I awoke I saw a man who was wearing a white shirt and had large dark eyes. I assumed this was the guy that Beyond was impersonating. It shocked me how alike they looked. Was it possible that they were related? "It seems as though I have an intruder." He pushed the cake he was halfway through aside. "What's your name?"

I swallowed. This was it. "Hong Yoon-Ra." I sniffled.

L asked me more questions which I mostly answered. I acted sadder with each passing question. I didn't really need to put up a front. He reminded me of Beyond too much. I was on the brink of tears when he led me to a room with just a bed and a lone laptop in the corner. "Stay here until I figure out what to do with you, Miss Hong." I nodded and sat on the bed.

I gave a slight chuckle. This was going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 10: Burn

**• ―Burn― •**

* * *

At first L was a total mystery to me. Most of the time I saw him slouched over his laptop eating foods that were practically sugar. A few days after my arrival I got sick and an old man who L called Watari took care of me. L hadn't really interacted with me since my illness.

Soon I figured out that he was working on what he called the "BB LA Murder Cases." There were murders that looked like suicides going around, and from the name it took an orphan from Wammy's to figure out it Beyond Birthday was behind this.

L began talking to a woman named Naomi though, who I deemed as interesting. For weeks nothing happened but yet I didn't become bored. I was actually anxious to know what was going to happen next.

When Naomi called in the status of the case she informed L that she caught the criminal and that he was in the hospital. I begged L to take me with him which he hesitantly agreed too. "I guess you haven't been outside in a while. I'll let you leave just this one time." He murmured before we departed. I shivered from the déjà vu I got from the statement.

L and Beyond spoke for a while before L abruptly left the room. I went in when the coast was clear. Beyond was almost unrecognizable. Bandages covered most of his body and his skin was deathly pale. I stood silently by the door and watched him. "Looks like the plan failed on my part." Beyond muttered. His voice was more hollow and softer than usual.

I smirked. "I heard you ended up in here because you were playing with fire?" I stroked his cheek which he winced in pain at, yet I didn't retract my hand away. "What are you going to do now my dear?" He winced again from the pet name.

"I'm not sure." He sharply looked up at me from under his bandages. "But I know what you are going to do. You're going to distract L and the people around him no matter what. Will you promise me that?" I nodded. But before I left I thought of one more thing.

"Promise me that I'll be able to sing one more lullaby to you." He nodded also as he closed his eyes.

* * *

L seemed to just lounge around now that he had nothing to work on. I attempted to follow through with Beyond but I couldn't gather up the courage to talk to him somehow. "I've been wondering why you've been staring at me for the past few minutes." I hurriedly turned away from him as my face heated in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry L-kun." I apologized.

L turned to me with that bored expression of his. "Why did you give me a Japanese honorific if there's a high chance that you're Korean?"

I tilted my head to the side. "How high of a chance?"

"Ninety-four percent to be exact," I could tell he was resisting a smirk.

"I'm actually half-Korean and half-Japanese. I prefer my Korean side but I can pass as Japanese most of the time." L continued to stare at me until I couldn't hold his gaze anymore.

"After much convincing from Watari I've decided to let you stay with me." I stood up and hugged him. Actually it was more like I was squeezing him to death out of pure joy. He surprisingly felt very warm for a person such as himself. L then practically begged for me to get off of him. "Thank you L!" I said with as much excitement as I could muster in my voice.

"You are to address me as 'Ryuzaki' now." I nodded. Yet the name sounded familiar.


	12. Chapter 11: Yet another Beginning

**Thanks for all the reads, reviews, follows, and stuff! I hope that this story will continue to climb after its ending.**

**And I present you the last chapter to _RedLullaby_!**

* * *

**• ―Yet another Beginning― •**

* * *

About two years went by with L. I helped him on a few cases but I mainly just played as his shadow and followed him from place to place. We learned much about each other. Such as the odd things that make up myself and the reason why he ate sweets and sat the way he did. I felt like we knew almost everything about each other but our real names and the reason for my being here.

I visited Beyond as much as I could when we were in America. L hardly questioned my whereabouts, and when we did I just made up believable excuses.

L soon became interested in a case in Japan. Criminals were suddenly dropping dead of heart attacks and no one could figure out the reason why. The Japanese called these heart attacks the works of "Kira," the English equivalent to "killer." L spoke to the Japanese police force for a while until most of them quit the case or whatever. L then informed Watari and me that we were taking a little trip to Japan.

I hurried to visit Beyond the day before we left. I told him of everything but he remained silent. I asked him what was wrong. He shrugged. "I don't know my dear. I just have this overwhelming feeling that something big is going to happen today." I was confused.

"Well they're not going to release you anytime soon." I would've laughed if not for how serious he looked.

"May I ask for one last kiss before you go?" I nodded and bent down to peck his cheek but he whipped his head around at the last second and held me to his lips. "Goodbye Min-Chan." He said in an odd voice.

"Goodbye Beyond." I gave a slight wave and left the asylum.

* * *

The first few weeks in Japan were interesting. L truly broke out his odd personality to the remaining members of the Japanese police. L also wouldn't let me meet them face to face, so I just stayed in the background with Watari.

Everything fell into a boring haze until L announced something to me one day. "Beyond Birthday has died." He stated plainly. I looked at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" It took my hardest not to burst into tears.

"Because I knew that you were associated with him. He most likely kidnapped you and made you his slave or something of the sort. Forcing you to have intercourse with him and making you a pawn in his plans." He took my wrist and held it up. "Also your scars are still visible underneath your bandage." I gaped at him.

I swallowed. "Kira got him, didn't he?" L slowly nodded. White anger flashed before my eyes. I clung to L to keep myself at bay. He just froze, neither declining nor accepting my embrace. This only made me squeeze him tighter to make a decision.

I let go and looked into his eyes. I wanted desperately for him to be Beyond and I knew that that was wrong for me to think. But for that split second I imagined it. I stroked the bottom side of his jaw gaining a slight shiver. "Promise me you won't leave me." I whispered.

L patted my hair awkwardly. "Promises are empty and end up just becoming broken in the end."

I snuggled myself tighter into him. "Just for now promise me."

He paused for a moment before sighing and placing his hands on my back. "I promise." He murmured into my hair.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. When I looked back up at him he had an odd expression and touched the place where I kissed him, a light blush lighting his cheeks. I giggled and hugged him again; tears were beginning to come up. "Thank you L." I whispered.

He groaned for me to get off of him in response, which I gladly did with another laugh.


End file.
